Maybe I'm Amazed
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time. Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you. Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song, right me when I'm wrong...maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.
1. Once When I Was Little

_A/N: I have recently fallen in love with Glee. I always refused to watch it, merely because of how addicted everyone was to it. But I finally forced myself to watch the episodes and I adore it. Finn/Quinn especially. I'm slowly losing hope for them as far as the show is concerned, and there has been a definite lack of happy Fuinn moments…so I decided to write a fanfic about them. I've seen other stories like this, and I really liked the idea. It may end up merely being a oneshot, but I'll most likely have multiple chapters. Title is a song by James Morrison; his voice is amazing, you should check him out. Here it is, let me know what you think!_

_**Chapter One: Once When I Was Little**_

Finn would never forget the first time he spoke to Quinn Fabray. They were in the third grade, on the playground…

It had been a warm day in mid April, slightly humid without a cloud in the sky. A mere half hour before they had been practicing for the annual school spelling bee. Finn had misspelled the word 'couch', blushing at the laughter from his fellow classmates. Spelling had never been his greatest subject; in fact, no subject was his greatest subject. He managed to barely pass in most of his classes, lacking a general understanding of simple things. A few of the other kids teased him about it sometimes, but he tried to not let it hurt him. His mother always said 'sticks and stone may break your bones but words will never hurt you.' It was a nice thought, but far from the truth. Finn shuffled back to his seat silently, staring down at his shoes with newfound interest. Once he was safe in his seat, he glanced over at the pretty blonde in his class. Her name was Quinn, and she was the prettiest girl in the entire third grade. Of course he had never spoken to her before; she was the most popular girl in school. Whenever he had been within five feet of her his hands clammed up and his legs turned to Jell-o. He had never attempted to talk to her, but on more than one occasion impressing her had been his main goal. This led to countless scraped knees, numerous trips to the principal's office, and rare praise from his classmates. Finn had been planning to woo her with his basketball skills at recess, but after that spelling disaster avoidance seemed like the best idea. The teacher led the class outside, and Finn reluctantly followed. Recess was basically a free for all; the teachers barely paid attention which inevitably led to bullying. Finn made his way over to a large rock, away from the kickball court and the basketball hoops. He climbed up, sitting cross-legged. In a way, being on the rock empowered him, made him feel like he could withstand anything the other kids would say about him. Being an only child, Finn knew how to entertain himself. For five minutes he pretended he was on a TV show, hunting for wild animals in the jungle. Then he was in a boat, sailing off to save Princess Peach from the highest tower.

"Now Finn, spell couch." Finn glanced down at the boys, clearly mocking the spelling bee incident.

"Couch. Uhm…c…couch…c-o…w? C and, uhm…h?" Liam smirked up at him as he mimicked Finn's reply.

"Wrong!" The group of boys made the sound of a buzzer, laughing hysterically with each other. "Who doesn't know how to spell couch? Finn you're so stupid! Why doesn't your mom send you to a special school?" Matt asked with a devilish grin. Something about being up on the rock was making him brave…words could never hurt him, right?

"Couch _is_ a hard word to spell." he replied as he jumped down from the rock, crossing his arms protectively in front of his chest. "I'm just as smart as the rest of you are. I don't need a special school."

"We all know how to spell couch!" Jesse added in defiantly.

"Then spell it." Finn said bravely, daring them to spell it. Couch was a hard word; there was no way they could all know how to spell it. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Liam spoke up.

"You won't even know if it's right or not, so what's the point?"

"I bet none of you know how to spell it!" A satisfied grin spread across his face, for once he was winning. Matt and Jesse moved towards him at once, overpowering him and shoving him to the ground. Finn's eyes shut tightly, spitting bits of dirt out of his mouth. They had never done more than shove him around, but he kept his eyes shut tightly just in case.

"Leave him alone!" His eyes opened in surprise at the intrusion of a female voice. It was her, her hair blowing in the wind as she moved towards them.

"What are you gonna do about it, Quinny?" Liam questioned with a smile. Quinn was a girl, how was she going to stand up to three boys?

"Matt, I'll tell everyone about the accident you had the other day. Liam, I'll tell Ms. McCartney that it was you who put the glue on her chair. And Jesse, I'll tell everyone about how you cried at Nancy's birthday party." Finn looked over at the boys, grinning softly. He couldn't help but wonder how she knew all of that stuff.

"Whatever. He's too stupid to make fun of anyways…let's go guys." Matt said, motioning away from Finn. "Next time your little girlfriend's not here, you won't be so lucky. Freak." Liam sneered with a sinister smile.

"That's not gonna happen." she called back with a firm shake of her head. His heart fluttered lightly, noticing how she didn't reject the notion that she was his girlfriend. Once he came back to his senses he quickly stood up, dusting off his clothes.

"Thanks…you didn't have to do that." he said shyly. She shook her head, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Those boys are mean to everyone; someone had to stand up to them." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, extending her hand to him. "I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." He glanced down at her hand for a moment before extending his own, his fingers closing over hers.

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." he replied, unable to ignore the warm sensation that was moving through his entire body. After a few moments he remembered his hand was still clasped firmly around hers. "Oh, sorry." he apologized, releasing her hand slowly. Finn swore he saw a soft blush creep onto her cheeks, but he was probably just imagining things.

"So…what were you doing up there?" she asked, motioning to the rock before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was, uhm, pretending I was on a ship." he admitted quietly, his cheeks turning a gentle red in color. "I had to save a princess."

"Can I help?" she asked sincerely. His gaze jerked over to her, surprised that she wasn't teasing him. "I've never helped save a princess before." she added quietly. Finn nodded his head eagerly, climbing back up onto the rock.

"Permission to come aboard captain?" she asked him with an excited grin, holding her hand up. He smirked softly at her, reaching his hand out to her.

"Permission granted." he replied, helping her up in one smooth motion. She stepped firmly onto the rock, sitting down and patting the space next to her. He sat right next to her, his knee brushing against hers. Finn glanced over at her from the corner of his eye, she was biting her lip softly, twirling a strand of hair around her fingertip.

"Are we ready to set sail?" she asked, tilting her head and connecting her gaze with his. Finn rubbed the back of his neck shyly and nodded his head once more.

"Away we go…"

_A/N: R-E-V-I-E-W! Writers really appreciate when people comment on their stories. Did you love it? Hate it? Have ideas you'd like to see play out? Let me know! _


	2. I'll Stand By You

_**Chapter Two: I'll Stand By You**_

Quinn Fabray didn't cry; this was a fact that Finn learned rather quickly. Most of the girls he knew cried at everything, but not her. When her parents threw away her favorite stuffed animal, she didn't fuss. When they had to flush her goldfish down the toilet, she didn't shed a single tear. This just made the first time he saw her cry all the more unforgettable…

"Come swing with me!" Quinn called to him, racing over to the swing-set. Nine year old Finn Hudson raced across the playground, jumping onto the swing next to hers. This was a routine for the two of them; every day after school they would spend a half hour at the park near Finn's house. Tons of kids raced around them, some playing in the sand, others swinging across the monkey bars. Neither of them paid the other kids any mind, focusing solely on each other. "If I have to hear Rachel singing at recess one more time I'm going to dump milk all over her." she said seriously, glancing over at Finn.

"I know. She's so loud, and she's not even that good." he replied with a laugh.

"I think she has a crush on Jacob…she just wants his attention." She had never been shy about her disdain for Rachel Berry. Everything about her annoyed Quinn to no end, and she had no problem making that known. "We're married!" she exclaimed with a giggle, their swings matched up perfectly. A warm sensation spread through his neck, creating a soft blush on his cheeks.

"We always end up married." he replied with a nod of his head and a grin. She bit her lip, her mouth curved into a giddy smile.

"Why do you hang out with her all the time? You're gonna get cooties!" Finn looked to his left and saw Puck standing there. Puck was his best guy friend, but lately he had been spending all his free time with Quinn.

"I don't have cooties, jerk!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"All girls have cooties, duh. It's like a science fact." Quinn rolled her eyes in disgust, focusing her attention away from him.

"She doesn't have cooties, Puck. Don't be so mean."

"Oh no…you've gotten her cooties, haven't you? I told you you should've gotten that cootie shot like I did." He shook his head lightly, sighing. "When you're done with the cootie queen, we're gonna give Kurt a wedgie." And with that he walked away, sending a satisfied smirk in Quinn's direction.

"Why are you even friends with him? He's so rude." Finn merely shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how exactly to respond to her question. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember; their personalities sort of balanced each other out in a way. No one really understood it, that was just the way it was.

"Come on; let's go back to my house. My mom bought your favorite cookies." Finn swung higher, leaping off the swing and landing safely on his feet. Quinn pumped her legs harder, swinging as high as she could before jumping. Her footing slipped and she fell on her wrist with a loud thud.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, sitting up and cupping her wrist in her hand. It moved slightly and she winced in pain. Finn was at her side, examining her injury. "I think I sprained it." she whispered, looking up at him. There were tears in her eyes but as usual she didn't let them fall.

"We'll go get my mom…she'll know what to do." he said, pulling her up by her uninjured arm. The two walked back to Finn's house as quickly as they could manage. "Mom! Mom! Quinn's hurt!" he exclaimed, racing through the house. He ran into his mother and she looked at him in alarm. "I think she sprained her wrist. Come on!" He hurried back into the living room where he had left Quinn sitting on the couch.

"Oh honey, let me see." she said softly. She touched Quinn's wrist gently, eliciting a shriek of pain from her lips. "Alright, we need to get you to the doctor…" She grabbed the keys, ushering them out the door. Quinn sat next to Finn, breathing slowly, trying to focus on something other than the shooting pain through her wrist. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, wanting to help her somehow. As her face turned to look at him, he couldn't believe what he saw. Tears were rolling gently down her cheeks, falling softly into her lap. Quinn Fabray was crying. He was stunned and not sure exactly how to handle the situation.

"It's gonna be okay…I promise." he whispered, kissing her cheek gently. "The doctor will fix it." She took a shaky breath and nodded her head.

"It hurts, Finn…" she mumbled, taking a sharp intake of breath as they hit a bump in the road.

"Hold my hand." He took her uninjured hand in his own, smiling softly at her. "Just squeeze when it hurts, okay?" She merely nodded, squeezing tightly as they drove over a pothole. They pulled into the hospital parking lot, their hands parting as they got out of the car. Before she realized it, Finn was back at her side, his fingers intertwined with her own once more. The two sat in the practically full waiting room as his mother filled out all sorts of paperwork and got in touch with her parents. They were huddled close together in the corner, his hand clasped firmly around hers, softly reminding her that she was going to be okay.

"Promise you'll go in to see the doctor with me?" she asked meekly, her teary eyes hopeful.

"Promise. I won't leave, not even to go to the bathroom." He had this dopey grin on his face that made her laugh. "Soon it won't hurt, and you'll have a really awesome cast for me to sign." he added playfully. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, sniffling softly.

"Thanks." she said quietly, relaxing against him. All eyes in the waiting room were focused on them, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Anytime." he whispered, leaning his head carefully against her own. Quinn Fabray didn't cry; but when she did, she knew he'd be there to pick up the pieces…and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_A/N: So what'd you think? I thought it'd be humorous to see little Puck fearful of 'cooties'. Reviews are always appreciated! _


End file.
